Short Shorts
by WalkerGirl19
Summary: Dandrea oneshot. Andrea is walking around in short shorts and Daryl approves


Daryl was getting nervous. Rick had told them that he was talking a small group on a supply run. The group consisted of Rick, Glenn, Maggie, and Andrea. At first Daryl had no interest of going, but now it was different. Andrea was going, and he didn't want anything to happen to her. Even though she had said that she would come back, he knew that she might not, and that scared him more than he'd care to admit.

He was lost in his thoughts when he heard footsteps on the metal stairs behind him. He turned around to see Andrea coming down the steps, walking towards Rick. He wanted to go over and talk to her, but all he could do was stare. Since it was the middle of summer, he figured that she would wear shorts, just not those kind of shorts. They were tight little ass-huggin' short-shorts and he had to cross his legs to hide the raging hard on that he now found himself with. He heard Rick ask Andrea to get something from one of the cells, and as Andrea was walking out, Daryl had a perfect view of her ass. He felt himself get impossibly harder, and he knew that he had to do something about it.

The redneck got up from the table that he was sitting at and quickly walked out of the room, heading in the direction that Andrea had gone in.

He found her walking towards their cell and he quickened his pace behind her, grabbing her by the hips and pinning her to one of the walls. He knew that he shouldn't do this right now, but those shorts were HOT; and he knew that the supply run group want leaving just yet. He had time.

He attacked her neck with his lips-licking, sucking and biting, and almost immediately she threaded her fingers through his hair. He moved his hands from her waist to the small of her back, and slipped his hands into the back pockets of her shorts. He gave her ass a squeeze and she grinned.

"I'm guessing you like the shorts?" She teased.

"Sure do," he said in between kisses.

She chuckled, and it turned into a quiet moan as his kisses becomes more frantic. She sighed, because as much as she didn't want it to stop, she had things that she needed to get done.

"Daryl, you gotta stop. I have to get some extra clips for Rick and he's probably waiting. Besides, what if somebody sees us?" She doesn't want him to stop, but he has to.

He huffed and leaned his forehead against her shoulder.

"But them shorts...they do things to me. You can't jus' walk around in em' and not expect me to do this." He whined.

She laughed and planted a kiss on the top of his head. She shrugged him off of her and walked into the cell, grabbing the extra clips for Rick before walking past him and grinning. "You've got a hand, use it Dixon. I'll be back soon, and you can do whatever you want when I'm back."

She flashed him a seductive smirk and winked before walking back down the metal stairs, leaving Daryl slack-jawed and incredibly turned on. Leave it to Andrea to have him standing in the middle of a hallway with a tent in his jeans. He shook his head and walked down the hall to an empty section of the prison. She was right, he had a hand and he intended to use it until she got back. It wasn't like he could prance around with a boner all day.

The supply run group returned later that night, and Daryl was on Andrea as soon as the gate opened. He grabbed her wrist, a little harder than she would have expected from him, and tugged her into the prison.

* * *

She woke up sore the next morning, but she didn't mind at all. Daryl had taken her up on her offer, and he had done everything he pleased with her that night. Her ass hurt the most, as it had gotten lots of attention, and she could still feel the sting of Daryl's hand. He had "taught her a lesson" to not tease him like that anymore, but she knew she would. She didn't mind Daryl's lessons.

**Authors Note: Hi everyone, I'm back! I decided to finish the Rickdrea story, I couldn't think of anything else, so it's completed now. I know this was short, it was just something small until I get my family issues sorted out. I promise I'll have more stuff soon! Thanks for understanding! Xoxo- Kate**


End file.
